1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge that has a capability to hold an object in a desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An appliance with a base and a cover has a hinge, for example foldable cellular phones. The hinge is mounted between the base and the cover to open or close the cover by pivoting the hinge. Many conventional hinges do not have a capability to hold the cover in a desired position, and the cover easily strikes the base. To keep the cover from striking the base, a positioning capability has been developed for some conventional hinges. However, the conventional hinges with a positioning capability can only hold the cover in position when the cover is closed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge that can hold the cover in position when the cover is open to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.